Many organic photoconductors are known to the prior art. In particular, many photoconductors are known which comprise a charge generation layer and a charge transport layer.
IBM TECHNICAL DISCLOSURE BULLETIN, Vol. 24, No. 11B, April 1982, page 6194, shows an organic photoconductor comprising a charge generator and a charge transport layer in which fatigue has been reduced by the addition of chloranil or trinitrofluorenone.
IBM TECHNICAL DISCLOSURE BULLETIN, Vol. 27. No. 10A, March 1985, page 5597, shows a charge transport layer with improved cycling fatigue to which diethylaminobenzaldehyde has been added. The publication, however, does not describe the type of binder to which the additive is added.
IBM TECHNICAL DISCLOSURE BULLETIN, Vol. 27, No. 10A, March 1985, page 5605, describes the addition of additives to a charge transport layer to reduce fatigue. The additives are dyes. The type of binder is not specified.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,270 shows the use of an amine as a solvent in the making of an organic photoconductor. The amine, however, is used only as a solvent and is volatile and does not remain in the final photoconductor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,452 (see col. 1, line 37 and col. 2, line 11) shows the use of amines to solubilize the dye in an organic photoconductor and also to act as a cross-linker for the epoxy resin therein. These amines are volatile and furthermore, when they act as cross-linkers, they no longer remain as amines in the final composition.